Dragon Ball: A New Tide
by innocentsmilehehe
Summary: A mistake from the Z-fighters results in the evolution of a new world. Now our heroes must learn to co-exist and face both new and old villains together. Cameos will occur in every possible way as characters of different worlds interact and have a laugh as well as duke it out. How'll the league handle this weird hero that lashes out some very weird poses ? find out as you read!
1. Chapter 1

["a/n" stands for "author's notes "]

CHAPTER 1 : _**"THE RIFT OPENS"**_

 **TO BE HONEST THIS FANFIC ISNT COMPLETELY ORIGINAL .I'VE COMBINED NUMEROUS IDEAS FROM VARIOUS FANFICS WHOSE NAMES I DON'T REMEMBER SO I WON'T REALLY BE ABLE TO CREDIT ALL OF IT SO IF YOU RECOGNIZE YOUR IDEA IN IT THEN PLEASE COMMENT ON HOW WELL I FIT IT INTO THE STORYLINE** _ **.**_ **REMEMBER THIS IS A MULTIDIMENSIONAL CROSSOVER ! SOME UNIVERSE AREN'T PICKED AT A CANON POINT OF STORYLINE SO THE CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN USED AT A RANDOM POINT .MOSTLY DUE TO MY LACK OF PROPER KNOWLEDGE ON THE SERIES AND REMEMBER NOT ALL CHARACTERS WILL HAVE A MAJOR PART IN THE SERIES AND WILL HAVE CAMEO APPEARANCES MOSTLY.**

 __ _ **The story is set after the buu saga and Battle of gods but with a twist to the storyline. Goku's still dead because he was given a pass by Yemma (as with Vegeta) but wasn't revived because those that were revived were those killed by buu only. For battle of gods Goku was brought again for the day(the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **saiyan was Mirai Trunks who came for a visit.).Gohan's 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **day to school happened but the school session was interrupted just a few days after that because the martial arts tournament and buu saga happened earlier . So Videl doesn't know about Saiyaman being Gohan .Gohan went for the tournament only cause Goku insisted so the only thing he knows about Videl is that she is 's daughter and she fought against Spopovich.**_ __

It was a nice morning .Birds were chirping and animals were playing around in the morning sun until interrupted by a loud sound of metal "CLAAAANG !" . The sound had come from the SON HOUSE or the house of the Son family where our favorite saiyan human hybrid Gohan,his brother Goten and their mother Son Chichi resided.

"Son Gohan ! WAKE UP ! You don't wanna be late ON YOUR FIRST DAYY!" said Gohan's mother swinging her "Frying Pan Of Doom" that she had just used on her first-born. Rubbing the back of his head, Gohan smiled the trademark Son smile "YOSH! I'll be ready in a sec !".Within a fraction of a second he changed into the clothes that his mom had arranged for him . Hurrying to the dining table he and his brother started literally INHALING the mountain of food made by the mother of two half-lings. They finished their breakfast with a loud "BURRRPPPPP !" laughing at each other till they were hit on their heads by the with the frying pan of doom by the daughter of the Ox-King . "Now what did I teach you about table manners ! Gohan pleas hurry up son !" said Chichi in her usual bossy tone ."Awwww! Sorry mother ."said the Son brothers in union."."So Goten ! Be a good little boy and don't troule mom too much. " "Hai hai onii-chan !"said the mini-Goku as he watched excitedly as his elder FLY AWAYYY(A/N : I love this part of the song. :P ) .

-Now all the high school stuff occurs here u know the usual Gohan accidentally exposing some of his strength and Videl suspecting him bla bla bla _**\- (a/n : I am not familiar to the American or Japanese school system so I'm going to use the one in my own country Nepal . Which is rather simple to be exact but I doubt there's much difference in the basics .).**_

As Gohan was returning to his home he felt enormous energies radiating from nearby his house namely of the fused chibis i.e Gotenks and a new enemy appeared ? Not probable since he couldn't really feel anyone else . Upon arriving he saw Vegeta and Gotenks powering up to their maximum for … well something he didn't know ,he might as well just ask them. Their auras sparling gold nearly outshining the sun itself….electric sparks visible around their energy field ! What more astounding was the cracks he could see ….in air ?

Up in King Kai's planet Goku was throwing punches and kicks in air…training harder than ever since the Bills incident…..he felt Gotenks' and Vegeta's power skyrocketing . "Hey King Kai ! Is there any new enemy on Earth again ? . I feel Vegeta

and Gotenks powering up to their limits ." "No not at all ! I wonder why they're doing so .". "Leave them ! Let's play cards together Goku-san " said Whis "but 1st …..let's see how much you've progressed..power up!". Whis launched himself at Goku .Without enough speed to react accordingly Goku instantly turned Super Saiyan 3 on reflex sending a flare of wind that knocked away King Kai , Bubbles and Gregory away along with their car . A crack …in air ? …was unnoticed by them.

"Now dad's powering up too ? He must be training real hard !" thought Gohan as he saw a giant vortex of swirling colors appearing around the area which dissipated slowly as Vegeta powers down & Gotenks separated into Goten and Trunks as they panted ….looking exhausted.. Goten,happy being with his brother again hugged Gohan and started his usual hyper-active talk "Nii-chaaaan ! Trunks & I & uncle Vegeta wanted to cross dimensions again like we did to get out of the time chamber….but *looking a bit dissapointed* but we couldn't really do much ! Maybe it'll happen next time !" .Gohan looked at his little brother and smiled "Sure brother ! Now go home with Trunks and eat I'm sure u must be hungry ! " "Haha yeah ! race ya to my home Trunks !" said Goten as he blasted off, his feet dashing at speed immeasurable . As Trunks & Goten disappeared from view Gohan turned to Vegeta "You helped them ? " "They insisted…*a light shade of crimson on his cheeks * and and I was a little curious too "…The prince of all saiyans had indeed changed over the years . Vegeta was more of a family man now and though he didn't admit it, he took pride in his family . "So brat! how was school ? " asked Vegeta . Remembering all the incidents that nearly slipped away his secret of being a super powered being Gohan sighed and said "To be honest I'd rather fight frieza again ! "said Gohan as he sheepishly smiled at Vegeta . Vegeta smirked "It's that bad I see . Good luck brat… " "Thanks Vegeta . Now let's go eat ! ". Both Vegeta & Gohan darted off to the Son house . They ate and then then the royal Father-son duo left to their Capsule corporation dome .After Goten slept & Chichi went to do the dishes ….Gohan (in his orange gi that resembled his father's) was still wondering about what Goten had said earlier . "Crossing dimensions huh ! Lets see ." sais Gohan as he flew off to the place where the trio had left earlier . He started powering up too . Nearing half his power he was already surpassing an ssj 3."Hyaaaaaaah! " he powered up .

Up in the other world the kais along with kibito kai and the Old Supreme Kai and Whis were having a bingo tournament ."TWENTY FIIIVE !"shouted Goku as he was made the ' host' that's when suddenly everyone felt a massive energy Not as massive as Bills & Whis though ! Suddenly King Kai panicked "G-Goku ! the power up that you guys did continuously did weakened the dimensional barriers ! Stop your son before ….." he could never complete his sentence as a very bright light engulfed EVERYTHING . Whis could be seen smiling however . "This is gonna be interesting." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **DC UNIVERSE ~ LOCATION : WATCHTOWER**

A ship docked in the hangar, the ship wasn't like any other , it was operated by the dark knight himself . Batman came out of the ship with The Flash,both of them looking as if they had got out of an oven . He was greeted by the winged warrior Shayera Hol "How'd it go ? " Batman grunted & glared at Flash,the speedster cringing in fear at the sight,and the dark knight left without a word . "He's pissed ! What did you do ?"."Apparently I switched on the lights in a room with leaking gas ". "Oh my God ! Why ?" "I wasn't listening to him when he was instructing so I kinda messed up !" . That's when the watchtower started shaking violently & alarms started ringing Jonn's voice was heard through the intercom "Attention! We're going through an unknown anomaly.". "Systems are going haywire ! All those that can survive in space ! Get ready for any emergency operation!". That being said a bright white light engulfed everything…..


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS I'VE USED IN THIS FIC BELONG**

 **TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS (IT'S OBVIOUS ANYWAY!)**

 _ **CHAPTER 2: A NEW WORLD? NAH! JUST THE OLD ONES STACKED TOGETHER!**_

He felt blank. As if unconscious, he felt the void around him. He felt warmth, a little too warm to be exact "Athaa! It burns!" he exclaimed as he felt the heat on his back. He looked around … into space? How'd he even get there? & why the hell is it burning? Gohan turned around to discover he was slowly drifting towards the sun .Oh! So that's why it was burning! Just the sun! He sighed! Wait a minute ….. WHAT THE HELL! THE SUN? He jerked in realization as he blasted off away with whatever energy he had left. HOW THE HELL DID HE EVEN END UP IN SPACE?

He had seen the Earth from space before. He had seen the world map. And for some reason this earth felt different . It was bigger! He thought ….. Oh he didn't have time for this! Sensing Piccolo's energy he changed his trajectory towards The Lookout ….. Slowly drifting into unconsciousness .

No one knew what happened! All that any common man knew was that suddenly a bright light had engulfed all of them for a while and then suddenly they were unconscious and when they woke up it was right where they had lost consciousness .Whatever had happened was not something they understood. In some part of the world people were wondering if it was something done by the Justice League or any of their enemies , some were grumbling about weird Capsule Corporation experiments ,some were wondering what spell was casted ! Etc. etc.

The man in the suit with the biggest position in the White House was expecting answers , answer about whatever the hell happened just about an hour ago , why there were anthromorphic animals in clothes in the new cities that he didn't knew existed, why there were multiple moons in the sky (as reported by NASA) . Frustrated & anxious he was contacting as many people as he could to gather information, that's when another bright light appeared in the room as the man known as Doctor Fate appeared, dressed in blue clothes along with gold helmet and cape he was known to be one of the greatest sorcerers ever, he had taken up on himself to inform the world (and the other worlds) of the anomaly that had just occurred. "Mr. President!" he said "I would like to explain if you may allow." "You know what happened?" asked The President. "Of course I do! I wouldn't really disturb my meditation otherwise. You see what happened was that the fabrics of time & space itself have been torn apart! To say everything in short something has disrupted the barriers that separate dimensions. About the multiple moons I cannot explain. I myself am amused how this new earth is sustaining itself without a proper scientific explanation. It must be due to the reality altering effect that physics has gone haywire. All I can say is that the earth has changed. The Earth has now been 'mixed' with the Earths of other dimensions." Upon hearing that, the people who heard this tensed up. Noticing that, Fate continued, "Don't worry! The world of the Justice Lords isn't one of them I've checked but that doesn't exactly mean there won't be any danger. I shall approach the leaders of the other countries and other worlds and arrange for some sort of meeting you can say. ". "This matter shall be handled by the United Nations then." Fate nodded and started walking away towards the portal he created. The President suddenly called out, "So doctor, what you're saying is that we are now in this new earth you say...this is a new world?" Fate laughed inwardly for some reason and replied _ **"Nah! Just the old ones stacked together."**_ He said as he disappeared into the portal…off to other worlds!

 _ **IN KAMI'S LOOKOUT**_

-Gohan P.O.V-

I felt the energy returning to my body as I gained consciousness , I saw Dende was healing me and in a few seconds my body felt way better than how it was feeling the last time I had gained consciousness (in space) . I saw Piccolo looking at me with concern, a smile appearing on his face as my wounds started healing, disappearing as if they hadn't ever existed . "Gohan! You are really lucky that you survived you know! You were at the exact spot of the dimensional tear, point blank. Last time I felt your energy was when the violent release of energy had shot you out of the orbit instantly and even I was barely conscious after that. " "Whoa! Dimensional tear? What do you mean Piccolo?"

-Normal P.O.V-

"From my past experiences with reality warping as the former Kami…." Piccolo explained the same thing as Fate had done earlier. Gohan looked worried, sad "Hey Piccolo! I hope nobody got hurt or killed because of me *upset sigh*". "Relax kid! The only thing destructive about it was the energy burst and it was mostly concentrated and directed upwards to space so the land around it has been devastated. That's the only damage observed. Don't worry, even if anything more had happened. I've a feeling we'll be using the dragon balls sooner or later." "Gohan there is a plane about to crash somewhere near the eastern parts of the west city. Two blocks east of capsule corp."."I'll go right away! "Said Gohan but he was interrupted by Piccolo. "I guess you'd wanna wear some clothes first. "Gohan looked at his own body to discover that he was indeed naked _ **. (A/N: I guess some female readers are probably drooling in imagination already LOL)**_

Blushing heavily Gohan jerked again and said"Oh right! You do remember the saiyaman clothes right Piccolo? Change me into that. *Piccolo cringed remembering that...that clown uniform as Vegeta puts it*" "Okay!" he said, almost reluctantly. Piccolo's hands started to glow bright as magical energy radiated from them, turning into matter as they came in contact with the forces of Gohan's molecules. "Be careful Gohan I also sense several high powers nearby and ridiculously high magical energies. "Okay Piccolo!" said the son of Goku as he flew off. As he was approaching the site of a massive plane falling down he could see it also slowing down until it somewhat t actually stopped. But supporting the plane he could see were pillars of fire and ice?

At the top of those pillars Gohan could sense two nearly matched Ki though one of them was sort of "deep" as if there was something way more to it than what could be seen from the surface, probably the magic Piccolo was talking about. And he could sense several giant power levels around though some were fluctuating…? THE HELL?

Looking at the giant digital clock in a building, he saw it was 12: 30. He suddenly remembered Bulma had been talking about a really important thing she needed to show him at 12. "Oh god she must be really angry by now!" he panicked. Seeing as the two 'Ki's were doing a fine job Gohan altered his flight to go to the Capsule Corp. . . . Upon arriving he saw Bulma on the couch with a watch that looked like his 'morpher-watch' but the watch seemed more glittery and high-tech in appearance. She was talking on the phone to his mom. He could hear the conversation easily from afar thanks to his saiyan-hearing. He could hear the voice of his mom; she sounded worried and was asking Bulma to contact her as soon as she found out about Gohan's whereabouts. He dashed off to the phone and said "Bulma! Let me speak!" He told his mom about everything that his namekian mentor had told him. Hearing about the anomaly, Bulma could be seen nearly squealing in excitement due to her usual affinity towards science and stuff but the most concerning thing to Chichi was that her son was nearly fried in the yellow star though Bulma assured that compared to the energy output they usually do Gohan would have had not much to worry about. After reassuring Chichi that her baby (who's actually a teenage man now lol) was safe and sound, Bulma hung up the phone call. Looking at Gohan, the poor half-saiyan was ready for a verbal lashing, but her expression softened _**[A/N: Who the hell would scold a man that nearly escaped being fried into a star XD LOL].**_ She said "Gohan! Thank you for your help in refixing those scouter pieces to make them commercially available! They have become a massive hit in the market. I couldn't have done it without your help. Well I could but it would have taken much longer", she laughed "Gohan! As a respect and to thank you for your help I would like to give you this." She handed him the new watch, "Here this is an upgraded version of your Saiyaman watch. What you'll get from this is a surprise!" she winked. "Jeez! Thanks a lot Bulma." "You earned it young man. Now go handle that plane before it crashes!" "MAN! I HAD NEARLY FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT! Bye Bulma!" he said as he dashed outta the window. "Let's see what you can do.", he said as he pressed the button on the watch.

 _ **\- A/N: NOW THIS IS THE FANCY LONG AND AWESOME TRANSFORMATION SCENE XD! HAHAHA!- {WITH EACH NEW OBJECT OR GADGET THAT APPEARS IMAGINE SFX FOR YOURSELVES}**_ He is floating through an empty space. In the background, we can see various 3D blueprints and models of resembling three dimensional graphs. His body glows white as only his head is the visible part. His body gets enveloped in a shiny silvery spandex His left hand is seen getting enveloped by glowing net of light green lasers thingy lol. A white mechanical gauntlet with gold linings around the edges appeared  & similar thing happened in his right hand except the right one had the shape of a dragon and on his palms were blue glowing circles. His body has a metallic shiny green mechanical armor with the four star dragon ball on his left chest, glowing with mystic beauty .The 'collars' were straight and high covering the back & sides of his neck. His legs had same colored extensions of the armor and white mechanical boots. His face is seen as his eyes flash open and a shiny orange helmet with a large mild blue visor that covers his face up to the base of his nose appears, several numbers flashing through the screen(the visor acts as a scouter also).A golden cape is seen billowing behind him. And now a full body view of his new look is shown.

 _ **~END OF TRANSFORMATION SCENE~**_

"Wow! Now I look even more awesome!" he thought as he left a white streak with his flight. He quickly approached the scene but his usual calm and collected nature [that disappears in some circumstances for example when dealing with loud mouthed women, especially his mother lksfhgababl; sh aiohaoiggag; io; asghgaihipnpsnsdpdfpkaj; ougkhs (this is because Chichi suddenly appeared behind the author and smacked his head in the back with her frying pan of doom so the author's head banged against the keyboard)]. And as I was narrating, due to his calm nature, he chose to observe first instead of jumping into action.

Superman was amazed .He had seen innumerable things and had innumerable experiences on strange stuffs that a normal man may not get to see even in afterlife but the things he heard currently was on a scale very much larger than usual. He had been the one to make the watchtower safely land on the ground which was just in the outskirts of Gotham and near the meeting point of at least three different cities (Gotham City, West City and Magnolia).He was concerned about the safety but also somewhat excited at the prospect. All the things said by doctor Fate were fascinating to be exact. The League (seven founding members to be exact) had just exited the watchtower to explore the changes around them. They saw a futuristic city with flying cars and such, a traditional city that reminded them of medieval period houses. "Everybody! Look up!" said Flash and then the league saw them, six moons in the sky and they also noticed an airplane crashing probably a jumbo jet seeing its size. Superman was already about to go but Batman stopped everyone before they could do anything," Let them handle this first". Everyone then saw a pillar of fire followed by a pillar of ice erupted.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was celebrating their win over the dragons of the eclipse gate and their restored Guild building. Nobody had time to worry about the bright light. Well that is until the man who called himself Doctor Fate appeared and informed them of the situation (Fate projected himself onto the sky and thus nearly everyone in Magnolia knows about it). They went out to observe, that's when Mirajane pointed out a smoking flying object that was descending down like an injured bird. "There are people in it! They might get hurt." said Makarov. Before anyone else could say or do anything Natsu dashed off shouting,"I'll handle this."No I'll handle this first before that pink haired bastard! ", said Gray Fullbuster as he dashed off to match the dragon slayer in speed. "But how?!" shouted Lucy and Macao but those two rivals were already way far for anybody's voice to reach their ears.

Natsu approached the place right below the plane, still running, thinking how to stop the huge vehicle. Natsu judged the size of the flying object, "Man! That thing must be…" "Heavy! You're right pinky!" came the sound of Gray who was running beside him. "Shut up dimwit! Think how to handle it! " Gray only smirked as he rose a pillar of ice from beneath his feet using his ice magic as it rose up and up till Gray's hands came in contact with the jumbo jet's base but the weight was still pinning him down. "Nice idea frost princess." said Natsu as flames erupted from his feet and he too rose up in the air and used his strength to hold up the airliner. Gray used ice pillars to support the plane from the sides and Natsu used even more flame to increase the upward force, both of them were using all their might & seemed to be doing a fine job holding it in the air but the huge weight continued to pin them down. Natsu and Gray were struggling with the weight until they lowered the jet on the ground. The people of the plane came out, some were still crying and some seemed to be unconscious probably due fear of crash. "What are your names young men? We thank you for saving our lives!" said the pilot on behalf of the crew and his passengers. The Justice League too approached along with the police from West City {of course Videl too} .Natsu smiled broadly as did Gray. The lifting took a lot out of them and they were struggling to stand up properly. As some reporters started coming around and asked stuff Gray took it on himself to communicate,"*Pointing at his guild mark* we're the mages of Fairy Tail. I am Gray and this stinky –exhausted breathing in between- and this stinky-pinky is Natsu."

"What did you say you stripping pervert?" said Natsu as he & Gray locked eyes. "What you heard flame-brain?" Gray retorted as everybody else looked on dumbfounded. 'They've completely forgotten everything else.' thought Videl with a sweat-drop. "Anime" said Green Lantern as he face-palmed. The rest of the League looked towards him and their looks could mean nothing other than 'What the hell did you even mean?' and then Hal Jordan blinked, "I don't know why I even said that!" Flash then said, "Must be the stupid author here" and then the league gave him the 'What the hell did you even mean?' look.

"Stop it guys!" a bossy voice was heard as the redhead Fairy Queen _ **[A/N: MY LOVE 3 3 ERZA IS LOVE! ERZA IS LIFE 3 :P LOL].**_ Radiating elegance as she walked towards the duo, Erza made her presence known as Natsu & Gray cringed. Rest of the guild members also appeared and then a short man spoke "You guys never stop it, do you? I am their guild master! My name is Makarov Dreyar.", said Makarov as he introduced himself. "Thanks a lot to the members of your guild!" "But the damaged plane is now in the territory of Gotham!" said Batman as he joined in on the conversation,"and the flames he threw out has devastated the Gotham park. His tone caused many others to cringe. "Of course the West City government shall arrange for any compensation and this plane shall be transported soon." said the police to assure the beings of the foreign worlds. Videl thought in annoyance "Where is that saiya-doof when you need him?" "If you want I can take the responsibility of carrying the plane wherever you need it.", said Superman as he approached the plane and lifted it like it was a feather.", Natsu & Gray gaped in surprise as did everybody else who wasn't familiar with the league .The police officers pressed the button in their scouters and their jaws dropped to the ground. "O...one b-billion?" an officer exclaimed on surprise as Superman asked,"What happened officer?". "Sorry it's just that your power level is abnormally high! A normal human only has a power level of five.". "So those devices on your eyes help measure strength?" asked Hal. "But how?" said the Amazonian princess, curious. "Well they measure your Ki level." said Videl .Wonder Woman furrowed in confusion, "Ki?" "Your life force." Batman chimed in. "Interesting! "Said Hawkgirl then Flash excitedly said,"Hey! Measure mine too?". "Seven!" said the police officer. Flash looked a bit like he was pouting but got back to his usual self right after. "Well you can't trust those readings you see.", said Saiyaman as he descended from the sky. For a while, even the people of west city couldn't recognize the man but due to his 'heroic' fake voice, people instantly realized it was their own masked superhero. "Our own superhero has arrived I see. Saiyaman! You changed your costume? "asked the police officer. In his fake heroic voice, he laughed in all his glory,"Hahaha yeah! I got a little high-tech". Looking at the reaction of everybody that knew him Batman could figure out that he was really appreciated but he could also see the Saiyaman guy was just a teenager."Saiyadork!"Shouted Videl as she leapt onto the teen hero punching him square in the jaw as Saiyaman evaded her every strike that was incoming on him. "Where the hell were you till now? "she shouted,"Don't hide coward!" she said as Saiyaman hid behind the officer. "Quite a superhero, eh?" Flash said as he kept his hand on Hawkgirl's shoulder which earned him an elbow to his stomach. "Miss Videl! Please calm down." Saiyaman said still hiding behind the officer. As Videl huffed and stopped her assault. Saiyaman continued his former talk, "You see as they are from another dimension the way Ki behaves in their universe might differ from how it does in our own. Sir Superman's power level is actually fluctuating.". "How do you know?" asked Videl. Miss Videl I have the ability of sensing Ki. I can judge power way more accurately than the scouters do and well some people can even mask their Ki so you'll never know if the reading shown by the scouter is accurate or not!". "You are really intelligent mister." said Levy of Fairy Tail, sounding very impressed [Gajeel glared at Saiyaman noticing this.] Saiyaman approached her and said, "Here thank you miss …" "Levy! My name is Levy."

She said extending her hand which saiyaman shook. Levy was blushing a little. Then he suddenly paused a few moment and then suddenly jumped back a few steps and parted his feet and bent his back all the way down, "AND I AM….." he began. Videl face palmed,"And I thought he finally looked a bit cool. Everybody sweat-dropped as he began his trademark poses shouting his lines, "THE PROTECTOR OF THE CITY! THE SAVIOUR OF JUSTICE! HELPER OF INNOCENTS AND THE ENEMY OF EVIL! I AM … THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" he finished with a dramatic finisher that stunned everybody [because of the idiocy radiating from him of course]. After seeing all that , Natsu appeared as if he was having motion sickness on a vehicle, Gray who was already exhausted passed out again [so Wendy rushed to heal him] The league was stunned to say the least .The plane which superman was lifting slipped out of his hand and landed with a big "THUD!" . Batman looked on in annoyance. A vein bulge could be seen popping out of his mask. Everyone was simply paused; literally, Saiyaman too was still in his final pose. The scene was like that for a moment. Wind blew; tumbleweed tumbled across the street as the look on Juvia's face was similar to that as if she had a nightmare. While Videl was still face-palming "Excellent! I was fabulous!" Gohan thought .[A/N : OH HOW WRONG HE WAS!] Erza suddenly shouted, her face looking flustered "That was AWESOME!" Everybody except the league fell overhead anime style. "What happened to all of them?" Wonder Woman got curious again."Anime!" said Batman. Earning the same ''What the hell did you even mean?' he glared at the other leaguers. They all looked away, cringing at the sight of the bat-glare. "Anyway sir superman. I shall be taking the plane back to where it should be." Said Gohan as Superman gave way for him,"So I shall take this to the aviation authority, is that right officer? "."O-of course saiyaman." Gohan then lifted the jumbo jet with a single hand and then flew away."Sugoii!" said Natsu as he passed out and as carried by Erza who was looking at Saiyaman with starry eyes.

As silence continued for a moment," I have to set up communications again in the watchtower." Batman said as he walked back to the watchtower, in his mind he was thinking," Scouters, huh! I see. They can be useful later on. ""Batman!" the Martian manhunter spoke through telepathy, "Tell me J'onn! What information did you gather from their minds? "Replied Batman. "Well I've gathered a lot of interesting information on nearly all of them." said J'onn. Batman stopped walking, "Nearly?". J'onn then said, "The Saiyaman guy didn't let me enter his mind.". Batman's glare got even more intensified, "I see." He said as he walked into the Watchtower.

 _ **A/N : AS YOU CAN SEE THIS WAS THE FIRST MAJOR ENCOUNTER OF THE TWO MAJOR UNIVERSES OF THIS STORY. AND A REMINDER 'THE DBZ UNIVERSE EARTH HAS ALREADY BECOME FAMILIAR WITH KI . IT WAS BECAUSE BULMA HAD PUBLISHED THE BOOK "GROUNDBREAKING SCIENCE" WRITTEN BY GOHAN UNDER A PEN NAME . HOW MISTER SATAN LATER DEFENDED HIS CLAIM THAT IT WAS A TRICK WILL BE SHOWN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN FLASH FINDS A SHY BRUNETTE THAT SHOOTS NACHINE GUNS WHEN SHE SNEEZES ? AND WHAT'S THIS STUFF ABOUT GOHAN'S CLASS BEING INVITED ON A FIELD TRIP TO CAPSULE CORP.? AND WHO'S THIS NEW GUY IN CLASS THAT CAN SHOOT BEAMS FROM HIS FINGERS ? AND WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS SHORT TEMPERED GUY NAMED AFTER STRAWBERRY HAVE ORANGE HAIR ?'**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter of Z:Chronicles ; Across Dimensions ;)**_

This much for today ! Ja minna ! Mata ne ! Sayonara ;3 ;3 *The author finishes typing *

Author is going to his bed. In his bed is Erza, wearing only a white shirt that covered up to just a little below her waist. 'Sorry babe, writing all that took a lot more time than I thought.' says the author as he begins caressing her hair and slowly closes the distance between their lips. Their lips are only a centimeter apart then "CLAAANG"! The author falls on the side, unconscious just a few moments far from the kiss of his life. It's Chichi again that is swinging her frying pan. "Don't you dare enter hentai stuff in a story where my sons are the major characters!" Erza, paying no attention to the author than gives a warm smile and says,"So this chapter ends here! The author hopes you enjoyed 'll start the next chapter as soon as he gains consciousness again. Bye readers "


	3. Chapter 3

-I am sorry this chapter is a bit lame. Was written in an earthquake-stricken mood-

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO SERIES THAT HAVE BEEN USED IN THIS FIC. OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FICS, WOULD I? LOL. UNLESS DC AND TORIYAMA AND ONE DAY MIRACULOUSLY COME TO SIGN OVER THE RIGHTS TO DBZ AND JUSTICE LEAGUE TO ME FOR NO REASON :P WELL HERE GOES THE FIC;

 _ **A/N: Hello minna! Everybody fine? Last time I may have been knocked out but this time I have preparation. BWAHAHAHA!**_

 _ **-Chichi is seen locked in an adamantium cage in an abandoned warehouse and is shouting her tantrums while the author is in a chair at a distance & Erza is sitting on his lap. He is staring into Erza's eyes with passion. They stare at each other for a moment then Erza closes her eyes and the distance between there is about to become zero, just a few centimeters apart then suddenly the wall of the warehouse explodes and a piece hits the author right in the temple but still throwing him to the other side. The author looks to the other side to see a super saiyan 3, a mystic saiyan and an 8 year old super saiyan, all with an angry as hell look. The author looks pale;' I might as well pretend I'm dead' thinks the author and lies motionless as if unconscious. 'I hope they don't realize it.' He gulps. "We can sense you're alive." Shout all of them in union. The only thought in the author's mind is …..'CRAP'**_

 _ **Erza: Well since he's out of commission once again! You guys enjoy the story!**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Are You F**king Kidding Me?**_

 _ **Opening Theme: - Cha La Head Cha La 2013 by FLOW but Add Justice League moments into it (Superman and Goku's fist clashing Flash dodging Launch's bullets, Whis flirting with wonder woman :p bla bla bla )**_

 _ **-**_ Three after the plane incident- .Today was a very special day for many high school students including those of 'Orange Star High'. They were excited, surprisingly even Videl was excited, and every student had the typical happy face. Well except a certain demi-saiyan. "Aren't you excited Gohan?" asked a bubbly blonde named Erasa, but instead of the usual confused answer she only got a "huff" as an answer. Gohan slammed the locker door with a loud 'THUD'. Everybody looked at him surprised at such a behavior from him. Speaking with such a tone that he might have used against Frieza or Cell, he retorted, "What?" Everyone went back to their own stuff. "What's wrong with him?" asked Videl to Erasa. "Maybe Gohan-kun needs a hug." she said as she giggled, Videl sweat-dropped. Today was their field trip to Capsule Corp., a nerd like Gohan should have been happy on the occasion. "Videl! Some bullies are trying to trouble Gohan!" came the voice of Erasa. Videl rushed over to see some jocks had some papers in their hands, swinging them in a playful manner. Instead of the," Please! Give those back!" Videl heard something she never thought she'd hear from Gohan "Give them back if you don't want any trouble." The jock looked amused, "Didn't your daddy teach his little baby to be careful of his words? Words can get you hurt you know." All of a sudden, Gohan grabbed the neck of the jock slamming him against the wall.

"Don't dare bring my father into this!" Before things could escalate further the teacher Mr. Burley intervened, "Boys! Stop it right now if you don't want to be expelled. " and he started scolding them for their rash behavior.

Meanwhile the only thing in Videl's mind after seeing all this was

" _ **Are you f**king kidding me?"**_

\- -Scene change: Two days earlier

All that Barry Allen wanted to do in this new city of other dimension was to try out some food, however he discovered it most of the food here wasn't any different from the ones back in Central City. The food however did have Japanese touch to it. As he was taking a walk around west city, he heard something in an alley. It was the sound of a woman screaming. He looked into it and saw a couple of goons surrounding a woman. She was a brunette in her mid-thirties. She seemed scared. One of the goons started speaking," So lady! Just do as we say and nobody will get hurt.". "Leave me alone!" she shouted as a goon put a hand on her shoulder which she smacked away. Before anyone else laid a hand on her Barry thought it was time to intervene as he had collected enough evidence against them(In his phone as a video so that they could be arrested later). "Are you guy's plain stupid to be doing all this in mid-day?" Barry said as he leaned against the wall.

"Take care of him Gary!" said the apparent leader. Gary was what you could call a hunk, wearing a leather jacket and dark blue jeans. He was about six feet tall and with his sunglasses, he was almost intimidating to shorter men, well not to the Flash anyway.

Gary aimed for a right hook which Barry ducked to evade and with a punch Gary didn't even see coming, knocked him out as Barry's fists struck him right under the chin.

"Anybody else want to try?" said Barry confidently as he crossed his arms but suddenly someone jumped above him shouting,"Bastards!" .He was dressed in a green martial arts uniform that looked like a robe with some sort of kanji printed on it. (Tien's outfit as in Battle Of Gods). With swift moves he easily took care of the rest of the men. A punch for one, a chop for another, a swift kick under the chin and then a right hook to the last. "Humph!" grunted the man as he turned around to face Barry. "I thank you for intervening before I arrived. I guess you could have handled them too though." He smiled as he extended a hand towards Barry for a handshake. "I'm Tien, Lunch's husband." " I'm Barry Allen.", Flash said with a warm smile of his own. "I guess you're from one of the other worlds." "Uh! Yeah! How'd you know though?" asked Barry in surprise as he wondered how that man figured out so. Then he noticed something odd, that man had a third eye.

'Wow!' thought Flash. "Well I can tell by your looks. Why don't you join us for some food? You are responsible that she didn't have hurt after all." spoke Tien.

"Ah! Of course!" said Barry cheerfully.

As they were walking along the streets, they approached the meeting point of Gotham, West City & New York (Marvel Universe). And they noticed that a bank was being robbed and a shootout was happening between the police and the criminals while they were trying to stop the criminals. As the incident was occurring near Gotham, Flash was sure Batman would arrive soon enough.

For some reason, most of the people suddenly started gazing upwards as they could see a man in red and blue suit swinging on a web with flowers in his hand. "And I thought I could peacefully date MJ today!" grumbled Spiderman to himself as he approached the scene.

"As you can see folks ! Our self-proclaimed friendly neighborhood Spiderman has arrived to the scene and he seems to be holding flowers in his hand." Said a TV reporter as she was shooting the scene.

'Spider-powers? Cool!' thought Barry. Unfortunately a child ran past the crowd in the middle of the scene. Upon seeing this Lunch immediately ran without even saying anything to help the boy. "Lunch! Stop!" shouted Tien but Lunch didn't listen as she had already reached the boy. One of the goons shot a bullet at Lunch but it never hit it as the Spider-Man had already carried them away. "How come the bullet didn't hit the car past us!" Spiderman wondered as he was swaying in the air.

Barry however was watching in amazement as he had noticed how Tien had raced to the site, caught the bullet and returned to the original place within the blink of an eye. Normal humans couldn't have ever even seen that. 'Impressive! He must be a meta-human.', thought Flash. 'Or maybe not even a human.' Flash added considering his third eye.

Spiderman dropped the boy & Lunch away from the crowd where his mother rushed to.

"Fair maiden take care of these flowers for me.", said Spiderman as he handed the flowers to Lunch and swayed again towards the scene.

Tien and Barry were walking towards Lunch then they saw that. 'Flowers & Lunch? Oh no!' Tien was horrified. "Oh HELL NO!" Tien shouted. "Hey Barry! Take care of my…." He never got to finish his sentence as Barry was no longer even there. Tien sensed that Barry was already inside the bank along with a higher than average power level. 'How'd he get there so fast?' As he was thinking, the flowers that were handed down by Spiderman to Lunch had already taken effect. Lunch sneezed violently as her upper half bent down forwards entirely. As she rose back up, her hair had turned blonde and her expression was smug, and angry. And with an evil laugh, she ran towards the shootout.

Batman, Spiderman and Flash were taking out goons inside the bank and those that were shooting at the police. That's when suddenly a woman screeched, "Back off fellas!" said she as she jumped over a car and landed with a thud.

She had a red ribbon in her hair. He outfit consisted of a belly baring pink tank top, yellow shorts with a red belt. She wore brown fingerless gloves & red shoes with Nike insignia. 'Is that lunch?' Flash wondered but it couldn't be as Lunch had blue hair but this woman was a blonde but they were so similar in outfit and facial structure. 'Did she change her appearance?' He didn't have time to think more as the blonde Lunch look-alike started firing sub-machine gun that appeared outta nowhere. As some goons were trying to escape in a van, "You're not escaping me bastards!" she again brought out a rocket launcher and shot at the vehicle. BOOM!

"She's bringing weapons out of thin air? "Wondered Batman aloud. "Maybe! But that's one badass chick!" both Flash and Spiderman said simultaneously. Both of them looked at each other and with a funky expression, "I like ya mate!"

"Hey! Look! She's got a power level of22!" Batman overheard some people in the crowd. The statement got justified as one of the goon managed to get a shot at her on the shoulder but the bullet bounced off instead. "Why you?" yelled Launch. She took out a grenade and was ready to throw. 'There are police and civilians around' Batman thought as he rushed on reflex, Flash was rushing too and Spidey was ready to grasp the grenade by his web and throw it to the sky but none of them needed to do it as Tien immediately shoved flowers into Launch's face, making her sneeze again as she reverted to her brunette self. She saw criminals that her other-self had wounded earlier. "Oh my! I am sorry for what my other-half did." She said as she looked almost apologetic. Barry watched in wonder as Launch reverted back to her nice self and when the Gotham P.D and N.Y.P.D started surrounding her, Tien grabbed her by the waist and blasted off to the sky shouting, "Sayonara Barry!" Flash was surprised he knew. "How'd he?" growled Batman.

While Spiderman was nowhere to be noticed, Flash was only thinking one thing.

' _ **Are you f**king kidding me?**_ '

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-PAGE BREAK-Field Trip day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-The scene that happens a bit later is something I copied a concept from some other fic whose name I don't remember :p-

Son Gohan was having a very bad day! Extremely! In the morning it'd usually have been his cheerful younger brother that would bounce on his stomach to wake him up. But today? NO! HELL NO! It was a goddamn fused half-saiyan child that turned super saiyan three and JUMPED ON HIS BELLY just to surprise wake him but instead managed to literally send him twenty feet underground with an abdomen that hurt like hell.

A super saiyan 3! JUST TO WAKE HIM UP _ **? ARE YOU F**KING KIDDING ME?**_

But it was fun watching them get smacked by his mother's FRYING PAN OF DOOM.

He smiled almost evil, which he failed at, resulting a look that everyone would find more anxious and worried than what people call evil.

Erasa noticed this and gave a worried look of her own,"Hey! Gohan! What's wrong? You look a bit different. Are you sick or something? ". Gohan was shaken out of his thoughts, "Uh… no! Nothing at all. Just had a rough sleep." For once he gave his sheepish smile once again, Erasa was relieved to see that smile once again for the first time on the day.

"That's right! That's the smile you should never lose." Erasa said in her own bubbly tone and then kissed Gohan on the cheek. The demi-saiyan was looking too red to consider healthy, Erasa laughed seeing that, "Oh Gohan! You're so damn cute like that! C'mon! They are about to leave." She said as she grabbed Gohan's hand and led him outside towards the school-bus.

-Scene Change: That morning-

"You stupid brats! *SFX: CLANG!* you destroyed the half of the house and now I have no money left for repairs!" said Chichi as she smacked Gotenks for the hundred and twentieth time. "Uh... mom! I think I gotta have breakfast first or I'll be late". "Uh! Ok!" Chichi said as she sighed, looking almost depressed, "If only Goku were here! I wouldn't have to do this all alone." She whispered to herself, though all of them heard her. Gotenks separated into Goten and Trunks, both feeling guilty. Trunks, feeling the most guilt as it was all his idea, went to apologize, "Sorry Aunt Chichi, It was my idea. But-but I think I can repay you for this. Why don't you guys stay at my house for some days?"

"But what about the Gohan's field trip." Said Chichi. "Wait! What field trip?"

"Oh! Your school called that your class is going on a field trip to Capsule Corp . . . . they wanted parent's permission so I told them you'll be allowed by me for this."

"WHAT!" Gohan shouted in horror, the last thing he wanted was attention which he would surely be overloaded with seeing the current situation.

'Scouters! Vegeta! Gravity room! Hormone driven teens! VIDEL! OH HELL NO!' Gohan was cringing at every thought. Not just that his own family too was gonna be there. 'Female friends! & MOM?'

And if you haven't already guessed by now, Yes! The only phrase left in his mind was

' _ **ARE YOU F**KING KIDDING ME?'**_

-BACK TO PRESENT TIME-

"Yo! Videl! Spare Gohan & me seats next to you. Our group should stay close as possible." shouted Erasa as she & Gohan approached the bus, hand in hand. Gohan could be seen blushing furiously as he was being dragged.

As it was in teen's blood, some other students were already starting to gossip. "So students! The Briefs are one of the most powerful and important people on the earth. So I expect you all to be at your best behavior." said the teacher who was acting as their guide. He scanned around, he saw his students dressed decoratively (A/N: Does this word exist? :p) , some even dresses as if they were going to a red carpet event, except a certain country boy! They were gonna visit a celebrity family and he was dressed in a plain baggy shirt and sweatpants? 'Totally a country bumpkin! ', he sighed as he took his seat. Apparently he wasn't the only one wondering, Videl too was curious about his casual behavior. [A/N: OF COURSE SHE IS! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE? BATMAN? WELL PROBABLY! LOL] 'Shouldn't nerds like him be rather excited about it? Hell even Sharpner was excited.'

-Wayne mansion; Gotham City-

Superman, Batman, Hawkgirl, Flash, Green Lantern [Hal Jordan], Wonder Woman & Martian Manhunter were in sitting around a table. "So what've we been called here for, Bruce?" Batman started to explain, "We're here today to discuss some matters I found useful. I've been gathering information on the other worlds and there several things that the League shall discuss once the Watchtower is functional again within three days. For today, we shall be making a trip to a neighboring world's celebrity."

"Is it a hot actress?" Barry asked excitedly. Batman frowned," No! Its Capsule Corp. . . . I made an official appointment on the behalf of the League for purchase of scouters.". "Couldn't you have bought them like normal people did in commercial stores? ", asked Superman. "I hope you don't plan on bugging their files to receive information." Hal joked. Shayera then chimed in," But why do we all have to go? I mean you and Superman can handle things easily in case anything happens. " . "Maybe Bats wants it to be a chance for group bonding. Is that so Batsy?" Flash joked again. Batman just glared again, "No! I believe today we'll gather a lot of information that I think is good for most of us to know. And J'onn! You know what to do!" J'onn merely nodded.

"Capsule Corp. is just about two blocks from here, let's get going!" Batman said as they left off.

The students of Orange Star High had finally arrived after an hour of bus ride. The hour was stressful for the already irritated Gohan, teens blabbering nonsense, the teacher's singing that shattered the window glasses and Videl's constant stare that seemed to burn through him [Yes! Heat Vision reference!]. With Erasa having fallen asleep in his shoulders, he had felt somewhat calm. But the thought of impending doom still remained though!

"So boys and girls, time to get down!" shouted the teacher. Students started to get off one by one…. I sincerely hope you didn't really believe that lol! ….. Being the hormone driven teens they were, the teacher had to literally force them to get out in a line. "Hey Erasa! Wake up!" said Gohan. But to his embarrassment Erasa instead put her arm around him in her sleep. Gohan was flushing red," Hey you two! What are you doing?" shouted the teacher as Erasa sprung awake finding herself in a very comfortable position [not so comfortable for Gohan though! Hehe!]

"Uhh… I think we should go now!" Gohan managed to stammer out.

As they got off, he could see that instead of 'The Bulma Brief' welcoming them, they however found the entry gate closed instead with no signs of life outside, whatsoever!

He also sensed some strong power levels coming that way, he turned around to see 'The Justice League' of the other earth arriving. As they got off from their own ride, all the students started to look towards them as they began walking towards them.

Noticing the attention, Flash was the first to speak out loud," Hey! Want an autograph? Get in line fellas!" One jock spoke from the back of the group," Who the hell takes autograph from people dressed even more stupider than Saiyaman?", then the student group started laughing among themselves, except Gohan who was furiously offended 'Stupider than Saiyaman? What did he mean by that?' . One girl took out her scouter and checked up Flash! " Ha! Just seven and a half, Saiyaman's power level is three hundred." Said the chick as some students laughed. 'Just cause I hide my power! Otherwise your damn scouters would explode RIGHT IN YOUR FACES‼' Gohan was grumbling in his thoughts. Flash was offended and Diana and Shayera were held back by Superman and GL respectively. Gohan, offended by their behavior, growled," Shut up!" everyone turned towards him," You guys should have seen the news of the robbery near West City, Mr. Flash defeated ten armed goons by himself then some weird lady interrupted. From what I saw, Mr. Flash is easily the fastest man present on the planet, he's easily faster than Saiyaman." The jock from the morning went up to him and held him by the collar," You're talking too much today nerd boy." But Sharpner intervened," Hey! You mess with Brains! Then you mess with me!" Gohan was surprised to see the reaction of Sharpner. The teacher shouted again," Boys! Keep control of yourselves! Remember we're on a field trip to one of the most prestigious organizations on the planet."

'Teens' grumbled Batman. A girl came towards him & asked," Sir! Why do you dress up like a bat?" Batman huffed in annoyance and replied," Because I'm Batman!"

"Uhh.. Is something stuck on your throat?" The girl asked innocently. Flash almost toppled over anime-style, while Hal was laughing hard. Batman seemed somewhat stuck [pun intended!]. "Whatever! Do you know how to get in?" Batman asked their teacher. The teacher replied a bit uneasily upon hearing his tone," Um-um well actually no! But I think it'd be better to wait than accidentally offend the Briefs."

"So I guess we shall wait." Said Superman. "Why don't we just go in?" asked Gohan grumbling. The teacher looked at Gohan as if angry," What the hell do you even mean? Its not your beach house or your aunt's place you country bumpkin!" That sounded really biased but Gohan knew it was just to keep them away from trouble but that didn't stop Gohan from getting annoyed. Erasa grabbed Gohan's hand and then apologized to the teacher on his behalf saying Gohan had a bad mood today [who the hell even uses that as an excuse?]

The league understood the sentiment, even though waiting was a boring task, it'd be rash or even dangerous to simply barge in.

They all waited and waited as an hour passed. Gohan had enough, "That's enough!" he growled as he stood up from the pavement he was sitting on. "Wait Gohan ! What're you gonna do?" said Erasa to her friend that had been in a bad mood since the morning. "Looks like they forgot we're coming! I'm gonna remind them!". He shouted back. Then he picked up a stone from the ground and threw it towards a window. Everybody heard a loud "OWWW‼‼!".

The teacher looked almost scared, and the teens were surprised. Erasa was sweat-dropping and Sharpner had an awkward smile in his face. The League was stunned at the courage of the boy to do so.

But the thing common in everybody's mind was 'ARE YOU F**KING KIDDING ME?'

~END~


	4. Chapter 4: New Encounters

_**CHAPTER #4: The Adventure Begins! Straw-Hats Debut!**_

Opening Theme: 11th opening of Fairy Tail: Hajimari No Sora

[Some scenes that you can imagine in it; Superman & Wonder Woman looking at the Earth from the watchtower, they see a golden light circling the world which moves towards them and stops revealing Gotenks who gives a peace sign, Goku pats his stomach in satisfaction as a mountain of plates is behind him in a restaurant as other people watch in shock, Gohan deflecting Yusuke's spirit gun, Wolverine lets out his claws/ Batman takes out a batarang/ Vegeta charges up a Ki-ball, Saiyaman giving his poses as Ichigo and Rukia sweat-drop etc. etc.]

-So! Let the show begin-

They all heard a loud "OWWWW‼‼!" Everybody was staring in shock. Videl's eyes nearly popped out. Even Batman was perplexed. Erasa was laughing uncomfortably. Flash however was grinning. 'I like this kid.'

The teacher however looked horrified, he stammered first then shouted," WH-what the HELL? YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH…..? ". He didn't really complete his sentence as he noticed Gohan wasn't actually even listening. Gohan turned around with a clueless face," Huh? What did you say sir?" he spoke up in a clueless manner indicating he wasn't even paying attention. The student sweat-dropped while Flash snickered but J'onn however seemed to be concentrating on something else. The Martian noticed that the kid called Gohan had given him a brief look before turning back to face the window.

"Nice job bub. I was gonna do it if you hadn't already." came a voice from the back as everyone turned to see a group of people in strange outfits.

There was a bald man in a wheelchair, a man whose mask somewhat resembled Batman's, a redhead woman, a white-haired woman and a man with strange type of glasses. "No! We weren't really going to anything like that. Only Logan here thinks of things like that." the man in the wheelchair laughed mildly while pointing at the man in the yellowish-gold suit.

"And I'd like to introduce ourselves as The X-men, as we call ourselves. I'm Charles Xavier, a telepath. We also were here for business but I didn't know there were other visitors too." "So Bulma kept you waiting too? What's wrong with her?" Gohan grumbled with annoyance but his tone turned into a concerned one as he thought.

Before the conversation could accelerate any further, a head popped out of the window that was shattered by Gohan. "Hey! Who the hell did that?" shouted a boy about nine years old with purple hair, recognized by many as the son of Bulma Briefs, who was rubbing a bump on his head [from the stone obviously] . The teacher was already bowing his head asking for forgiveness for the trouble caused by his reckless student. What stopped his continuous blabber was Trunks's voice as he spoke to Gohan," Hey! Gohan! Just because I destroyed your home doesn't mean you do the same with my home." Said the boy. "I'm not here to destroy your house Trunks." Said Gohan. "I actually wanted to ask where the hell Bulma is. She's gotten so many people to wait here. Go call her already."

"Oh! Okay! But you're gonna have to play with me later." Gohan sighed as he somewhat calmed down," Sure thing little man. "

-Scene Change-

The day was certainly weird for the students of Orange Star High, apparently the country bumpkin knew the most influential people in the world. 'That explains it.' Thought Batman and Videl simultaneously. "Hah! So that's why the kid had the courage to do such a thing." Flash spoke out loud. Then the gates opened. And came out a middle-aged woman in a red outfit [I don't know the name of her outfit :p]. She had a teal blue hair that was quite short in length & in a bowl-cut, her expression almost apologetic.

"Oh my! I'm really sorry for making you all wait. I've been so busy that I forgot to manage and remember my schedule." She bowed to express apology. "We understand madam. It wasn't much of a bother." assured Superman. Bulma rose with a cheerful smile that immediately turned to a stern expression as she looked at Gohan," But still that doesn't give you any right to shoot a pebble through the window."

Gohan bowed in apology," Sorry! I was a bit frustrated today." "Never mind! Now let's all come inside." Said Bulma as she invited them inside," We also have some guests." She spoke excitedly.

Then as they entered they saw two men in suits, a billionaire who was also a phi anthropologist, who made the X-men sigh, "Oh god! Not him." & then beside him was another guy that made some of the X-men gulp, "Oh god! N-not h-him!" Yes, the two men were Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. "Hey Professor! Long time no sees!" said the man. "Hello Mr. Stark and Dr. Bruce. It actually is a surprise to see you both here." "Oh we're here for some technological discussion with the Briefs. You'll be surprised to see how much this world is technologically advanced than ours. And you guys must be the justice league, man I've heard a lot about you guys. " "Yes, and we've heard a lot about you too, Ironman." Tony snickered a he said in a playful manner," What can I say? My reputation precedes me."

"So!" Bulma's voice was heard," Along with the students of Orange Star High, The Justice League and X-men too will be given a tour of Capsule Corp. I'm sure you'll all enjoy it."

"Before we start let me introduce myself to you officially" she smiled," I'm Bulma Brief. President of the Capsule Corporation, which is the largest organization in the world, well our world I mean. We manufacture the Hoi-poi capsules that played a large role in upgrading our world's technology centuries ahead. Other than that we also manufacture jets, hover-boards, mecha-cycles and other means of transportation."

Then a geek raised his hand and asked," Is it true you have manufacture spaceships?"

Bulma smiled," Nice question! Yes, we manufacture spaceships but only my father works on it mostly and sometimes Gohan does. The last model we used took us to a planet called Namek in just a month and let me tell you Namek is about 3000 light years away." The students listened in amazement. The League and X-men were impressed. Videl however was thinking something else," Gohan works here? In spaceships?". 'Oh shit!' thought Gohan. Bulma softly explained," Gohan is a lot more intelligent than most people of his age you see." Videl spoke again," But still a spaceship is way too advanced." She glared at Gohan "Why do you even come to high school?"

"Well I was homeschooled till now so I need an official certificate to get into a college." Gohan explained. 'Tony went to him and patted him on his back," You know you remind me of another teen genius back home. Come to visit the Stark Tower someday, young and talented people like you are always welcome." [A hint!]

"So have you made contact with aliens?" A boy named Paper asked.

"Yes!" Bulma replied," Yes! There were Namekians, green people with antennae that'd reproduce with eggs and drink only water."

"Did they attack you?"

"No! The Namekians are a peaceful race. They do have warriors but they'll never attack unless you attack first. Gohan even made friends there." All attention turned to him again," YOU HAVE BEEN TO OUTER SPACE? ‼‼" the whole class exclaimed.

"Yeah but I was only five or six years old back then."

Erasa then squealed in excitement," Wow Gohan! You're so much more awesome than you let on." She said as she started rubbing her body into Gohan's making him flush red.

Bulma noticed this and asked smugly," Hey Gohan! Is she your girlfriend?"

Sharpner immediately cried out, "No! Not at all." Immediately rushing to Erasa's side.

"Look who's jealous!" Flash whispered as he put an arm around Shayera, earning an elbow to the stomach. "Ouch!"

'Chichi's going to be really busy picking a bride today' snickered Bulma as she thought.

"How come you never told us Gohan!", Videl said as she glared at him.

Melting under her gaze, Gohan nervously replied," Uhh… well I didn't want to really be the center of attention!"

"Gohan's a really shy guy you know." came the voice of another Bubbly blonde, Bulma's mother. "Hello everybody! I'm Bulma's mother, Panchy. I see we have some very handsome guests here." She said flirtatiously as she winked at Superman, who was at a loss of word to do anything in such a situation.

She then went towards Gohan and hugged him," Oh Gohan! You've become a fine young man, strong and handsome just like your father." She paused at the mention looking a bit sad; people didn't to fail to notice that. "No matter how much I try, or anyone else may try, there can be nobody else like my dad." He smiled softly; his words had pride in them. "The only one that can surpass my father is always my father himself."

The way he spoke of his father made it clear how much faith and respect he had for his father. "He is proud of you Gohan." said Bulma as she went up to him and kissed his forehead. Gohan had a drop of tear in his eye; he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around to see the same jock from the morning. "I'm sorry Gohan. Forget the words I said, your father taught you very well." He smiled sincerely at Gohan, Gohan returned the smile. 'You still manage to bring out the good in people dad.' Gohan thought.

'So Saiyaman lost his father, maybe that's why he became a superhero.' thought Batman.

"You know Gohan's dad?" Videl asked to Bulma.

"Yes! We met when we were very young. It's a very interesting story, you want to hear?" The students nodded. Videl was somewhat the most excited at the point as Bulma noticed.

Bulma began narrating ~

Bulma: I was out in the woods of East 439 district which is about 400 miles from here. I was a sixteen year old back then; I was searching for magical orbs called the Dragon Balls.

A random student: What are the dragon balls Mrs. Bulma?

Bulma: *She notices excitement building up on her guests.* Well legend has it that there are seven magical orbs called Dragon Balls, they are scattered around the world. And when somebody gathers all seven of them and enchants a phrase, * Imagine Dragon Ball opening music: Makafushigi Adventure* a large dragon comes out of the balls. He shall grant you any wish that you desire.

*Gohan smirks at the 'any wish' part*

Another random student: What did you want to wish for Bulma?

Bulma: *Giggles* Well I wanted to wish for a perfect boyfriend.

-Everybody laughed at this. Tony Stark smirked and whispered to Bruce,' I think she meant me.' Gohan heard this and felt glad Vegeta wasn't around.-

Flash: *Really excited* what happened after that?

Bulma: Well, I was riding on one of our own small cars that and well after all I was a teenage girl, I saw a large fish walking on the road in front of me and frightened I accidentally hit it. But it turned out that the fish was actually Goku's meal which he had caught.

Videl perked up at the name: Goku as in Son Goku? The winner of the 23rd world martial arts tournament?

Bulma noticed the excitement in her voice: Yes the one and only.

Superman chimed in: I heard it is the greatest competition in your world.

Bulma: Yes of course! It is the greatest. The winners have to be extremely strong. When it comes to power levels, only those with greater than a hundred could even hope to get into the finals.

Wolverine: Hundred? Can ordinary humans be that strong?

Bulma: Of course! That's why the finals are legendary.

Videl: Gohan! You're the son of a legend and you never told us?

Gohan shrugged," Actually I didn't know my dad was that famous."

Many students sweat-dropped then Sharpner lashed out at Gohan as he caught Gohan's collar, "Brains! They're gonna make a statue of your dad in the venue of the WMAT!" And you don't know he's famous? We're sure gonna talk a lot from now on".

Bulma resumed

: Ah! Son-kun was a great man! Well resuming the story, Son-kun thought of my vehicle as a monster since he had never seen a car or any other vehicle before, living out in the woods. I doubt you'll believe but even at a young age of I think 12, he lifted the car over his head and toppled it.

-The students gasped.-

Superman smiled,' it reminds me of myself.'

Bulma: I was so scared that I pulled out a gun and shot at him.

Batman: *Somewhat surprised at the possibility of beings like Kryptonians on another universe.* you shot a twelve year-old?

Bulma: Well it's not every day you meet a boy who can lift cars plus the bullet didn't even scratch Son-kun.

The students collectively gasped," What?"

Bulma: Yeah! The bullet bounced off of him and then…

Bulma continued her story.

\- MEANWHILE IN ROSHI'S ISLAND-

Master Roshi was enjoying the sun outside as Marron was playing with her father.

Krillin then stopped and looked at Master Roshi, who had already gotten up from his feet and was ready for whatever was coming next.

"Hey! Master Roshi! You sense this new power coming?"

"Yeah! But it doesn't seem much of a threat." He replied.

"I hope so."

They saw a battered ship that looked like it had been vigorously attacked. It seemed like a pirate ship as it had a large skull on its sail and flag but it also had a straw-hat that was worn by the skull.

The ship stopped right on the shore as its bow fell off, broken and so did a number of its other parts. Then a young man in red clothes with a straw-hat jumped out. He had a yellow sash wrapped around his waist, dressed in blue shorts.

"Hey! This island is really small." Said a long nosed man as he too dropped down from the ship. "I told you to avoid that big rock." A man with three swords was arguing with a man in black suit who was also smoking a cigarette that wasn't really dropping even when he was talking or rather shouting," I'm the cook, bastard, you could have gone and turned the helm."

"Oy! Ossan! Do you have meat that I can eat?"

Usopp sweat-dropped. "Luffy! You don't just ask for meat with people. Hello sir! I'm Usopp! And we're the straw-hat pirates. You can see our ship's wrecked and we need supplies. Will you help us?"

Master Roshi simply replied," No!"

Krillin sweat-dropped," Umm... well you can see we're almost stranded here, we won't be able to continue our journey if we don't get supplies."

Usopp pleaded but Roshi was indifferent. "Now why should I even help you strangers?" "Master Roshi! Let's simply help them already."

"No Krillin! Let me be assured we're helping the right people." Roshi said it in an utterly serious tone, which made Krillin sweat-drop.' He's definitely up to something.'

"Then what do you ask of us Ossan!" Luffy said with a serious tone of his own.

"I'll help you if and only if…." Everybody was waiting for the supposedly important reason that could be their ticket to repairing their ship," if and only if…. That orange-haired chick shows me her boobs."

Krillin and Usopp fell over anime style while Zoro was muttering "Oh! Not another Sanji!" Nami was ready to come strangle the old man only held back by Robin.

Sanji retorted," Don't compare me with the old man. My love is true *Hearts in his eyes* and I'm way lot energetic and stronger…"

Roshi interrupted," Stronger? I don't think you know who you're talking with young man."

Krillin commented," I don't like where this is going."

"What's this entire ruckus?" shouted 18 as she came out to see what happened.

Sanji, being not like the master as he had said, immediately rushed over to grasp her hand in a romantic way, a knee touching the ground and flower kept between his lips.

"Yep! Not at all like the old man." Krillin commented sarcastically.

Sanji talked with hearts in his eyes. "I've never seen such a marvelous beauty like you…" he never got to finish his sentence as 18 finger-flicked him in the forehead resulting in him flying towards the ship, damaging it even more. Usopp nearly fainted as more part of the ship broke and fell.

"Wow! She's strong! SUGEEEE‼!" said Luffy with starry eyes in usual manner.

Then Luffy noticed a fluffy yellow cloud floating.

"Hey! What's this?"

Krillin replied," That's the flying nimbus! It's a means of transportation."

Luffy was already delighted, "Whoa!" he said as he stepped onto the cloud squealing with excitement. "Hey! Look Zoro! I'm riding a cloud! Yoo-hoo! " shouted Luffy but then Nimbus started to fly really far off somewhere.

"Oi! Luffy! Get back!", shouted Usopp.

"I can't! Yoo-hoo!", shouted Luffy back as he disappeared into the horizon.

"Quite a captain I see!" said Roshi as he rubbed his cheeks in Nami's butt which earned him a kick under the chin.

Master Roshi was sent flying away into the horizon in the same direction as Luffy had gone, he disappeared with a *ting*.

In a nanosecond, Zoro had his swords around Krillin," Where has the cloud taken our captain?"

Krillin sighed," Relax! No need to act rash!", he used his fingers to bend the sword aimed at his neck, much to everybody's surprise. Apparently the little man wasn't really so little. He sensed the Nimbus was heading towards Gohan who was supposed to be at Capsule Corp. 'Might as well get their ship fixed.'.

"So!" he continued as he handed over Marron to 18. "Take care of her. I'll get the ship fixed for these guys." He went back to Zoro and twisted the sword to its original shape. " There! Its better now."

'These people! They're really strong. I bet even the old man would give Luffy some trouble.'

"Hey! Now listen! I'll take you guys and your ship to a friend who'll help fix it. So get onto your ship. I'll take you there."

"But how? I don't think the ship can sail at all.".

"Just get on board and watch, I'll come back after I'm dressed."

The straw-hat crew minus Luffy got on deck." What do you think he's gonna do?"

Wondered Chopper out loud. Then the ship started to shake.

"Hey Zoro! Sanji! Nami! Robin! Chopper! We're flying! The ship's flying! Hahaha!" Usopp squealed. " SUGOII‼!" squealed Chopper. "B-but how?" Nami said confused.

" Papa's lifting it." Shouted Marron. The straw-hat crew gaped, someone was lifting the Thousand Sunny which was a pretty damn huge ship.

"Okay guys! I'm gonna speed up a little! Hold on!". Then Krillin increased the speed at about 700 mph, "This is gonna be fun!" smirked Zoro while Nami & Chopper held on for dear life.

As they were flying they also caught up with Master Roshi who was still in mid-air, flying because of Nami's kick. Apparently he had fallen asleep in mid-flight.

"Hey look! It's that pervert old man! " yelled Chopper.

"We'll see him soon in our destination." Said Krillin from below.

Bulma had finished her narration of her encounter with Son Goku and had shown them around the Atrium.

They were now in the corridor that separated the living quarters and research labs.

After an hour and a half of nearly exposing the secrets of Gohan, Bulma spoke up again

"Now it's time for lunch! So everyone come out to the lawn."

'I didn't come here for lunch.' Batman grumbled in his thoughts.

"Make yourselves comfortable please."

-The scenario is similar to Battle Of Gods.-

There was food nearly everywhere in all the tables, and in some there were food of enormous amounts.

And serving amount of food still was a woman in traditional Chinese clothes, humming ," Cha-la head cha-la".

Bulma then said," Everyone! Listen! This entire buffet has been prepared by Gohan's mother herself, Son Chichi."

Flash was really surprised," She's his mother? She looks so young.* Chichi blushes* and the amount of food she made , wow. You're an extra-ordinary woman."

Chichi had a red tint in her cheeks as she took the compliment," Oh gosh! Thank you so much!"

Videl then interrupted as she came in front of Chichi dragging Gohan," Mrs. Son! You're Gohan's mother?"

Chichi took a stern expression as she turned around swiftly to smack her ' Frying Pan of Doom' at her little son who was trying to sneak and get some food before others.

Everybody cringed at the loud CLANG. Some even feeling mercy for the little guy.

"Control your hunger Goten! Didn't you already eat 20 pizzas before!".

Goten smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head," But I'm still hungry mom! Can I have more please! Please!" Goten pleaded .

"Of course sweetie! But let the others be seated too."

"Doesn't it hurt that little child?" wondered Jean out loud. "The woman is surely a strong one. Her attitude reminds me of Amazonians." Wonder Woman mumbled.

"I guess the frying pan explains that" Hal chimed in.

Chichi turned," So Gohan! What was your girlfriend asking?"

Supposedly not noticing the 'G-word' Videl continued with her own excitement," You're the one of the few women to have made it past the preliminaries. We heard you & Son Goku fought and after he won he proposed you in front of all the audience. You guys were never really seen again. Rumors said then you both had a child and I see it's pretty much true, seeing Gohan.", said Videl as she was unknowingly clutching Gohan's hand.

A boy took out his scouter and checked out Chichi," Whoa! Three hundred! That's amazing. She's just as strong as Saiyaman."

"That guy who lifted that airliner a few days ago? Wait! This woman can lift an airliner? Imagine how strong her husband must have been.", mumbled Wolverine.

'Yeah! Just imagine!' Batman thought.

One of the students who had seen a bit of Goku's from way earlier tournaments then pointed out," Madam! Goten looks exactly like Son Goku. I've seen some pics from his childhood."

"Ah! Yes! Little Goten looks just like his father when Goku was a child. And when he rides the nimbus it almost feels like he's Goku-sa himself!" Chichi added.

"What's a nimbus?" Videl asked.

"Ooh-ooh! I'll show you!" said Goten as he piped up, he then went to the center of the lawn and shouted," FLYING NIMBUS‼‼"

"Just wait! Nimbus will appear soon!"

Everyone looked towards the sky and soon enough saw a flying yellow cloud but with a young man in late teenage on it.

"Yoo-hoo! This cloud is fun! Hahaha! OOOOOOOOOOh! MEAAAT‼!" he shouted in joy as he immediately gobbled down every food in sight.

And in a matter of a few nanoseconds the young man was lying on the floor as a victim of the frying pan of doom.

"How rude of you! Who the hell are you exactly!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sorry old lady.. "

Before he could say anything more Chichi's red aura flared wildly as she shouted,

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?"

Gusts of wind flew as her clothes too flared.

"Hell hath no fury as that of a woman scorned." Hal Jordan said with a large sweat-drop of his own.

"Sugoii!" said Luffy as Chichi punched him square in the face and to everyone's surprise his neck stretched way to the other side of the wall and returned with double the force which Chichi blocked with her crossed arms as she was dragged back a few meters.

Luffy was however smiling in spite of all that," Wow! You're so strong ! We should spar sometime." He said as he flexed his arm.

"Who're you and why were you riding the nimbus?" Bulma queried.

"OH! Hello! I'm Luffy! Captain of the straw-hat pirates and I'm gonna be the king of pirates."

Upon hearing he was a pirate, some students backed off while some superheroes had already come forward to be ready for action.

Superman stepped forward," What're your intentions here Luffy?"

Videl was already in her stance too

"Yeah bub! Tell us.", said Wolverine as he unsheathed his claws earning gasps and stares.

Before things could escalate, Bulma spoke up," Relax guys! I'm sure he doesn't have evil intentions."

"But he said himself he's a pirate, Mrs. Bulma." Videl added.

"The Nimbus can only carry pure-hearted people and we saw he came here on nimbus so he's technically a pure hearted person. And with my experience pure hearted people don't have evil intentions, do they?", she laughed softly.

Wolverine retracted his claws and everyone else eased up.

"So Luffy! Why-" Bulma didn't get to finish his sentence as Luffy was back to gobbling things up.

" I WASN'T FINISHED TALKING TO YOU!" Bulma brought out her own large spatula and hit him square in the head.

'How do these women bring weapons out if thin air?' Flash wondered out-loud.

"Ahehehe!" Luffy smiled sheepishly.

"Why did your neck stretch so far?"

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no Fruit, I am a rubber-man." He said as he used his finger to stretch his cheek.

"Wow!" Goten, Trunks & Flash were staring wide-eyed.

Just then a huge shadow was seen over them as a man who was carrying a large ship came into view, kids already checking their scouters, they saw the man was again a three hundred.

"Guess I crashed the wrong party, eh?" said the man as he noticed the looks he was getting.

In a laboratory, a man was seen looking at some blueprints.

"Are you sure this project will be successful?" said the man.

"Of course, the army has manufactured such weapons already even though they were unsuccessful later. They were extremely powerful." Came the reply of another man who was wearing a mask and working on some metal-suit.

And from another room, another man entered as he tore apart his suit on the chests area,

"And combined with this, we'll be unstoppable."

He finished as a green light illuminated the room.

A/N: Okay this is it for today! Hope you enjoyed it up to now and as you see there'll be true action in next chapter.

Keep Reading to find out.


End file.
